landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:De Kaffee
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ right|250 px|thumb Wèlkom! Wèlkom biej de kaffee! Kal hiej meh lùstig d'rop los. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 27 dec 2007 08:58 (UTC) :Dit is de 400e bewèrking. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19 mrt 2008 15:49 (UTC) ::Das vrie tof da :) 19 mrt 2008 15:59 (UTC) :::Jao, danke d'r veur :) Ouch doe höbs d'r aan mit gedraag :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19 mrt 2008 16:07 (UTC) http://wikistats.wikia.com/EN/TablesWikiaLILANDJ.htm http://landj.wikia.com/index.php?title=Partie_Veur_Interraciaal_Rech&diff=1001&oldid=964, 1000e bewèrking. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 13:56 (UTC) Botstaot: OwtbBot Ich vraog hiejbiej botstaot aan veur OwtbBot. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 10:24 (UTC) :Good. Bèr Mans 23 mrt 2008 07:54 (UTC) Leaving the UWN Hereby, I, Vice of Adlibita, want to inform you about the following: :Adlibita and Mäöres are going to leave the UWN This in protest against the Lovian Kingdom. The Adlibitan state feels it's being attacked by Lovia, because the vice has been in the Lovian prison ánd the ambassador is right now in the Lovian prison, while the reasons aren't good enough to put somebody in prison. The Vice was without a discussion/an informing message put in prison, while Pierlot was doing the same thing and didn't get even a warning. The ambassador didn't use any swearing, while he has been kept for already 2 days because of "swearing", while Pierlot said Fuck Stefan, he gets only a warning. Later, Pierlot has also been blocked for three days, after a following discussion. By this, Adlibita thinks the human rights ánd the Adlibitan state have been attacked by the Lovian Kingdom. Maores is leaving in protest against the great power of the king, which "rules the country for 100%", while Adlibita leaves because of this attack. :Adlibita, Maores, and Cettatie will break the current relationship with Lovia. Adlibita claims the freedom of the Adlibitan ambassador to call him back to Adlibita, if this doesn't happen, there will be a war. The Adlibitan Vice, Alexandru 3 apr 2008 13:28 (UTC) Person of the Year 2007 en:Wiki Person of the Year (English) Airport en:Air Lovia would like to fly on Sainteim, but: * What's the airport's name? * Is it finished/opened already? * Where is Mao situated, the Americas, Europe... ?~ 20 apr 2008 08:55 (UTC) * It's vleegveldj Saenteim * Yes, but there is no article yet. * Good question... Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 09:01 (UTC) :Could you try to find out where it is situated? 20 apr 2008 09:09 (UTC) ::I'll try. Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 09:12 (UTC) :::It lays near Diego Garcia. Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 09:16 (UTC) Lovia On 20 april 2008, Mäöres officially declared war to Lovia. We now sign the independency declaration of Hurbanova and reject the current congress and its dictator, King Dimitri I. Prepare your armies. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:50 (UTC) :Impressive. George Matthews 20 apr 2008 15:54 (UTC) ::Yes, indeed. Soon our armies will triomphly march through the streets of Noble City and kill everybody who is blinded by the king (or is the king himself, like you) --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:56 (UTC) Ich roop öch allemaol op Lovië kórtstenjig te negere naodet de rechmiens ós de rögk aan haet gedrèjdj! Ich waer neet geblók veur iwweg en det maak mich ónlieërstenjig furieus! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 17:22 (UTC) :Ich negeer ouch mit! Hoogvleet 20 apr 2008 17:25 (UTC) Gebäörtenisser recèntelik Bès Mäöreser vólk, Vannoeaaf zal ich de boel mótte besture. Oos Wes Thoes Bes haet mich laote heure det t'r veur ieëuwig vertróg is. Hae kan, vólges eige zègke, neet same mit Dimitri of MaartenM ónger éine unie of waat denouch zètte. Ich bön èrg aafgesluuerd óm dit te heure. Ich haw meer van öch verwach. Ich beèndig de krieg en ich zów gaer de Loviaanse regering wille verzeuke óm oet te sjeije mit deze belachelikhèèd. Laot die luuj allemaol vrie en 'ne doorstart make. Ich wil gaer es 't ware op 't "reset-knuupke" van alle Wikilenjer drökke. Vergaet de ganse kriezes en kiek ómhoeag, nao de lóch, nao de sjoeane toekóms dae gweun te griepe vèltj. Ich bön taenge eder geweldajig geval det nag eventueel kómme kin. Es 'ne start verzeuk ich óm in eige landj alle rechszake te stóppe, gweun 'ne haltj toe te rope. Is dit de aerd van Mäöres? 'ne Geweldajig, óndemokratisch stäötje? Den hoof 't van mich ouch allemaol neet meer. Alle Wikilenjer verzeuk ich ómme rechszake neer te lègke en te laote röste. Öche president ónger veurbehaaj, Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 18:08 (UTC) very, very interesting ! ¿Lars Washington? 11 mei 2008 10:02 (UTC) Dikke zwarte strepen Wat zijn die dikke zwarte strepen op de rrecente wijzigingen ? ¿Lars Washington? 18 mei 2008 11:44 (UTC) :Ah. Die strepen die je ziet horen bij de pagina die dan net is aangemaak. Je ziet vast ook ergens: (vers) (gesj) . . N Www.lars.mao/info‎; 13:41 . . (+1.334) . . Ooswesthoesbes (Euverlèk | biedrages | Blokkeer) (Nuuj pazjena mit es inhawd: '' ████████████████████████████████████████...) . Die zwarte streep staat ook in de pagina Www.lars.mao/info. --OWTB 18 mei 2008 11:46 (UTC) Invitation / Lugwëhicnä You are all invited to go to Swëgicswëalsum! You can buy a house there. In Döman Gwëos for example! Nërum :Good idea! I'll buy one immediately! --OWTB 26 mei 2008 04:40 (UTC) Wae bedink 'nuuj' Lèmbörgs? Ich loos sangerdaags inne gezèt, ich dach de Limburger, ein of anger taalpuristische aksie. Ich höb 'm mich euvergetyp: Laevendje täöl zeen veurdoerendj in óntwikkeling, nömme zich begrippe oet anger täöl euver, formelieëre zelf nuuj terme veur nuuj versjiensele. Det kan netuurlik ouch in 't Lèmbörgs. Wróm zówwe weer 'ne ''hard disc net gweun hel sjief nömme, en 't milieu de laefwaereldj? In 't kaojer van de festivitèèter róndje aafsloeting van 't WLD-perjèk höbbe 't Hoes veure Kónster en dees gezèt gezamelik 'n wedstriedje georganizieërdj. D'n opdrach: stuur ós öch sjoeanste Lèmbörgse terme veur (beveurbeildj) magnetron, cd, rappen, pimpen, chillen, gsm-en, googelen, speeddaten, flitspaal. 't Sjoeanste nuuj-Lèmbörgs waord wuuertj beloeandj mit 'n Lèmbörgs priespekèt en 'n bedraag van 100 euro. Inzönjinger mótte oeterlik op maondig 9 juni in zeen. Stuur öch 'nuje' wäörd nao Media Groep Limburg, t.a.v. afdeling Marketing en PR, Postbus 5100, 6130 PC Sittard, of p'r e-mail nao j.deckers (at) mgl (pöntj) nl. D'n oetslaag wuuertj op 19 juni bekèndj gemaak. Ich mein mich nag 'ns te hèrinnere det v'r det al 's ieëder gedaon höbbe, mer ich weit neet mieë wen. stilletjes 't Is hier altijd zo rustig, vind je niet ? ¿Lars Washington? 4 jun 2008 08:03 (UTC) :Dat is juist de rust van Mäöres. --OWTB 4 jun 2008 14:30 (UTC) :: , houden zo dan ! ¿Lars Washington? 5 jun 2008 12:19 (UTC) :::Je ziet dat 't lukt :) --OWTB 6 jun 2008 04:08 (UTC) ::::'k heb het ondertussen ook begrepen dacht ik. ¿Lars Washington? 6 jun 2008 09:03 (UTC) :::::Nog steeds heeeeeel stilletjes hier (smile) Lars Washington 19 sep 2008 09:56 (UTC) ::::::Dat krijg je met 600 inwoners :) --OuWTB 21 sep 2008 17:00 (UTC) :::::::600 inwoners ? waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, Lars Washington 22 sep 2008 06:37 (UTC) ::::::::651 zelfs. --OuWTB 22 sep 2008 14:27 (UTC) :::::::::Da's meer dan ik dacht. Leuk! Lars Washington 22 sep 2008 15:04 (UTC) ::::::::::Tu as raison :) --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:52 (UTC) Vreêland Vreêland laeft waer! Getoeg estebleef ugge steun aon de onaafhankelijkheidsverklaoring! -Markvondeegel 1 jul 2008 10:12 (UTC) :Even in het Nederlands pleaze ? 1 jul 2008 12:10 (UTC) ::Vreêland leeft weer! Getuig a.u.b. uw steun aan de onafhankelijkheids verklaring. Ik zet m ook ef in t Limburgs: Vreêlandj laef trök! Getuug essebleefs öcher stäön aan d'n ónaafhankelikhèèdsverklaoring! --OWTB 1 jul 2008 15:03 (UTC) Time for a change Dear inhabitants of Mäöres, I'm proud and happy to tell you that Vreêland has now a new and strong economy! Vreêland (found aeres.wikia.com) relives! All other wikinations seem to be less active than Vreêland, so the situation has turned a little bit. I think now is the best time to form a new union, we have seen many ideas and organisations fail, but those were all formed in "the big nations". Vreêland now announces that they are willing to found a new organisation, a pieceful one. We really do need such an organisation now it goes bad with the other nations. Vreêland currently is the only strong nation and we are willing to help you. Please say your opinion. President of Vreêland, Mark Vondeegel 8 dec 2008 06:51 (UTC) :Mäöres wil wè hielpe, mits dy 'nen paçhena on wikisteê kriege! :P --OuWTB 8 dec 2008 15:07 (UTC) ---- Important: We are setting up a new wiki organization. Please, participate! ---- Bucureştean 14:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :En nu in t Limburgs :P --OuWTB 14 dec 2008 08:57 (UTC) Ik doe het in het Esopieneshte: Empertunt: Wie zeen zetten aup n neuve wiki organizatjeeun. Elstebleef, participieer! --Bucureştean 14 dec 2008 10:19 (UTC) Niet zo lui è :D ---- Höjdjzaak: Weer zeen beizeg mit 'n nuuj wiki-orzjenizaasje. Essebleefs, dooch mit! ---- Verkeziginger Ich verklaor biem det die verkeziginger i fibberwaarj zöl' bäöre! :) Sjrief-tich in óp Forum:Verkeziginger! --OuWTB jan 12, 2010 18:26 (UTC) Uren van de dag Nu je geen artikels over dagen meer kan aanmaken, kan je het misschien es met uren van de dag proberen :D apr 20, 2010 05:57 (UTC) :Of met seconden of milliseconden? :P Pierlot McCrooke apr 20, 2010 13:52 (UTC)